


i'm glad you're home

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, domestic!krisyeol, literally the shortest of drabbles just cus i wanted to cause pain to all, married!krisyeol, pcy loves yifan so mcuh u didnt hear that from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol often came home late but yifan didn't mind, as long as he got to see chanyeol he was happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm glad you're home

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !!
> 
> this is dedicated to katy bc ive never met someone who loves krisyeol like she does, this is for u kiddo !!
> 
> hope you all enjoy !! 
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

“Yifan?”

Chanyeol stepped into his house quietly, slipping his shoes off promptly so the slight heels didn’t make any unnecessary noise on the wooden floor. He called his husband’s name softly so it quietly resonated through the various rooms. Their apartment was full of rooms with very little in all of them due to Yifan hating the sight of any mess and Chanyeol doing whatever Yifan asked. The high ceilings caused the noises out of Chanyeol’s mouth to echo further and the younger eventually heard some shuffling about in the lounge.

He’d wanted to be quiet when he came in so he didn’t suddenly wake Yifan up in case he’d been asleep but he knew that Yifan would want to know when he’d gotten home, safe and sound, so he always woke him up carefully and gently; normally by caressing the elders face until he stirred or by pressing soft kisses against his lips until he felt a moan slip out.

Today was no different; his quiet murmurs of Yifan’s name weren’t enough to rouse him from his sleep so Chanyeol tiptoed into the lounge, where he figured Yifan would be, and sure enough his husband’s sleeping form was splayed across the sofa that was far too short for his long body. His head was cushioned on one arm of the sofa, his arms slung across his upper-body in dead weight and his legs were elongated so they dangled off the other arm of the sofa.

Chanyeol smiled softly upon seeing Yifan’s form and let his fingers reach out to trace the elder’s legs as he walked past, stopping in front of the elder’s face so he could bend down. He squatted in front of Yifan’s face and saw that his eyes were softly shut and his cheeks slightly puffed out. His lips were slightly apart and Chanyeol leant close enough forward that he could feel the slight puffs of air on his own face.

He dipped down and pressed a fleeting kiss to Yifan’s forehead, brushing back his hair that was flopped down due to a lack of styling (which was Chanyeol’s favourite hairstyle on his husband but he’d never tell him that because he knew Yifan valued his hair products more than his own life).

The minor pressure was enough to wake Yifan regardless, as if he’d only been in a light slumber for the sake of waking up when Chanyeol got home. His eyes fluttered opened and Chanyeol leaned back on his heels so Yifan had his personal space to wake up in. His arms stretched out on reflex and Chanyeol caught one of his hands in the air, intertwining their fingers immediately because he constantly yearned for Yifan’s touch, even if it was from something as delicate as his fingertips.

A small smile found its way onto Yifan’s awakening face and he sat up against the arm of the sofa, edging himself further into the cushions so he could pull Chanyeol up and let the younger sit next to him.

Yifan still lay across the general expanse of the sofa but Chanyeol now perched on the edge, his butt near Yifan’s hips with his body facing his husbands so he could hold his hand surely and look at him deeply simultaneously. He felt Yifan rub his thumb across the back of Chanyeol’s knuckles and the latter looked up from their hands to see sleepy eyes peering back at him.

“What time is it?” Yifan slurred, his voice heavy with the drowsiness from his sleep.

“Little after midnight, babe. How long have you been sleeping for?” Chanyeol asked, his grip on Yifan’s hand tightening.

“Few hours maybe? Last time I checked before I knocked out it was like half 9, I think.”

Chanyeol chuckled slightly at Yifan’s tendency to sleep rather early. Chanyeol didn’t normally get back from work until quite late every night and this didn’t really bode well with Yifan considering his need for a substantial night of sleep.

But they made it work, as they made everything work.

“’M glad you’re home now,” Yifan replied earnestly, bringing his and Chanyeol’s entwined hands up to his mouth so he could kiss each of Chanyeol’s knuckles in turn.

Generally, Yifan wasn’t the most affectionate person but when he was in the lovey dovey mood it was always extremely strong, go big or go home in his case. He tended to be more doting towards Chanyeol when he was tired and hadn’t seen the younger for a while and both of those circumstances fit the current situation. Chanyeol had had to leave before Yifan had woken up this morning and he hadn’t spent much time with his husband the day before either, which amounted to a lot of time not spent together.

Chanyeol giggled at Yifan’s loving action and leaned down to press a kiss against his mouth, meaning for it to be a simple showcase of love but letting it turn into something so much more.

Every time he kissed Yifan it could’ve been mistaken for the first time and whilst there were none of the mythological fireworks Chanyeol felt at home and he felt a resounding warmth that could be mistaken for nothing other than love.

He felt Yifan bring his free hand up to wind around his neck and let himself be pulled deeper into the lazy kiss, their mouths moving languidly and tenderly. Neither could find much effort to put into the kiss but that was okay, they were at a point in their relationship, _marriage_ , that they didn’t have to try with every single aspect. Lethargic kisses and sleepy cuddles were what they knew best and it was what they loved the most, aside from each other.

Chanyeol eventually pulled back and rose from the sofa, pulling Yifan up with him with their entwined hands. It took a bit of strength because Yifan’s body was still in deadweight mode from having been asleep but this wasn’t Chanyeol’s first time at the rodeo, and he knew exactly how to make Yifan move.

He pulled Yifan in front of him partially and started to push him towards his bedroom, slapping him on the ass, lightly but hard enough to prove a point, when he started moving too slowly for Chanyeol’s liking.

“ _Yeolie_ \- not tonight,” Yifan chastised, looking over his shoulder with furrowed eyebrows at Chanyeol.

They reached their room and Chanyeol walked around Yifan so he was in front of the latter again and pushed their foreheads together, planting a small kiss onto his lips.

“I know babe, you just move so slowly sometimes that you need a literal slap on the ass to get moving,” Chanyeol explained, patting his husband’s ass one more time before moving away to get ready for bed.

Yifan laughed in response and got straight into their large bed, having changed into sweats and a tshirt earlier on in the day. He did quickly shuck off the tshirt though and let it fall to the floor by the side of the bed.

Chanyeol had quickly enough changed and let himself fall under the covers, straight away curling up next to Yifan.

Due to them both being so ridiculously _long_ it was hard to decide who would be the designated big spoon and little spoon but within their marriage they didn’t really like designating anything so roles within the bedroom followed the same pattern (though their sex life was an _entirely_ different matter, Chanyeol knew better than to argue with Yifan regarding dominance during sex).

But tonight Chanyeol assigned himself the little spoon position and rolled onto his side and shimmied back until his back was pressed against Yifan’s side, nudging him to get into position. Yifan giggled at Chanyeol’s antics but quickly took the hint and slung his arm around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling him flush against his body which sent another rush of warmth through Chanyeol’s body. Yifan burrowed his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and dropped a few light kisses onto the skin there, appreciating the solidarity of Chanyeol’s form.

“Love you, Yeolie,” Yifan murmured into Chanyeol’s ear, his warm breath tickling Chanyeol’s sensitive lobe.

The words never failed to make Chanyeol’s heart skip a beat, even after 5 years of dating and 2 years of marriage. He still couldn’t believe that lanky and dorky, yet beautiful and ethereal, Yifan was his comfort and his home.

“Love you too, Yifan, so much.”

And he’d never let him forget it.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> they're such husbands ill fuckign fight anyone who says otherwise
> 
> my twt is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) <3
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)


End file.
